


【柱斑】沉默的眼睛

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 首发于lofter
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 3





	【柱斑】沉默的眼睛

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter

1.  
漆黑无星的夜空中响起一道撼天动地的雷鸣，滂沱大雨倾盆地下。遥远的大地上，通天的蓝色巨人冰消瓦解，比山高的木人缓缓沉入大地。持续了一天一夜的终结谷之战，至此，终于落下帷幕。  
扉间驻守在木叶村的火影办公室中，调动起全身的查克拉，时刻关注着终结之谷的情况。一阵巨响之后，久悬的心终于平静地放下，扉间长吁了一口浊气。  
意料之中，却情理之外。原以为对于那个人，大哥是不忍下手的。但是，如今看来，大哥的理智还是战胜了感情。  
“扉间老师，情况如何？火影大人赢了吗？还有我们的斑大人呢？”说话的，是扉间的六个徒弟之一，宇智波镜。  
黑发黑瞳，俊美的面容，团扇标志的族服。扉间看着这张典型的宇智波脸，又想起千里之外那个典型的宇智波，拍了拍徒弟的肩膀语重心长道：“我去接回火影大人，为你们的族长收尸。你，就留在这里吧。”   
“斑大人这么强大，也战败了吗？”自家徒弟正为强大的族长战败而失落叹息。扉间同时也无奈地叹息，宇智波，终究还是崇尚力量。只有这一点，无论如何也无法改变吗？  
发动飞雷神的之时，扉间告诉自己，即便没有了斑，对宇智波一族也万万不可掉以轻心。  
终结之谷已被糟蹋得面目全非。高耸入云的山峰被夷为平地，延绵的雨帘下，森森树林仍被卷在黑色的火舌中，噼啪作响。扉间闪过散落一地的巨石，拨开眼前的迷雾，果然看见自家兄长，跪在水面上一动不动，而那个战败者，倒了下去，后背处一把贯穿胸膛的长剑。长剑下的伤口处被血染得殷红，经雨水的冲刷清洗得干净。下一秒，又汩汩地流出鲜血，并再次被雨水模糊。  
就好像，一遍遍地开着一朵绝艳的红牡丹，又一遍遍地转瞬即逝。  
扉间想要往前走，却犹豫着大哥如今可能什么人都不想见。从小大哥就在絮絮叨叨这个人是上天给予的启示。在大哥的眼里，这个人总是特别的。  
撑起雨伞遮在兄长的头顶，安静地站着。雨势渐弱，战争中胜利的火影仍然保持着跪的姿势一动不动。又过了很久，天上启明星现，天色开始亮了。火影仍是不动，陪着站了一夜的扉间把手放在兄长的肩膀上，嗟叹道：“回去吧，我来为斑收尸。”  
跪着的火影终于动了一动。他无言地拔出长剑，又无言地捞起那具冰冷的尸体抱在怀里。  
响彻山谷的仰天长啸：“斑——”  
迟到了一夜的悲鸣。  
扉间默然，想要说些什么又不知道该说什么，脚步几欲往前又无声地停止。正当他不知道该如何是好时，一股熟悉的查克拉蹦然而出，让他这个感知系恐惧得浑身发抖。   
这个人，明明已经死了的。  
只见被火影抱在怀里的尸体蓦然睁开了双眼，眼中的花纹是扉间从未见过的紫色圆环。一圈一圈，无止境地循环往复，仿佛只要对上一眼，就会被困在这环中永远不得逃脱。  
扉间想到了一个词，轮回。  
那具尸体张嘴，发出的声音比扉间平日里听过的更加沧桑与可怕，如同自远古而来的魔鬼附身在这身体之上前来复仇与索命。那尸体唤了一声：“柱间。”   
火影像是绝处逢生，整个人都颤了一颤，不敢置信地念出声来：“斑？你没死？”  
可惜斑只是冰冷地看了一瞬，就再次闭上双眼。  
  
2.  
危害村子的叛逃者宇智波斑虽战败，但没死，还安置在火影大人的家中。这无异于一个随时引爆的不定时炸弹，在木叶整个村子里都引起了大面积的恐慌。   
幸而这颗炸弹迄今为止仍是安然无事，并没有引起什么实际性的伤害。但有一点古怪的是，宇智波斑不动，也不说话，除了火影，也不允许其他人近身。只要有谁靠近五米范围，必然会被一种奇怪的忍术弹出数十米远。没有人知道这个人心里到底在想着什么，就连那唯一能够近身的火影千手柱间，也无法从宇智波斑的嘴里问出任何一句话。   
扉间认为，像斑这种危险分子必然要在造成实际伤害之前铲除干净，连根拔起。但柱间却不同意，他说斑并没有伤害到任何一个人。斑已经战败，好不容易捡回一条性命，更加不可以让它就这么地白白丢掉。  
可是，真的没有造成伤害吗？  
扉间看着因他走进家门而再次被毁得坍塌的房子，把这句话默默地咽回肚子里。不知为何，别人是靠近五米就会被攻击，而他是十米，甚至有时更远。无缘无故地，就被莫名其妙地弹至数百米远，甚至威力强到连房子都塌了。沉思许久，他终于做出一个艰难的决定。

扉间搬出去了。   
柱间高兴地发现，再也没有谁能够妨碍他与斑的相处。又忧伤地发现，扉间不在一旁打下手，他拖着一副因战斗而伤重的身体实在没办法很好地照顾斑。如今斑的情况处处透着古怪，眼睛的花纹并非从前的永恒万花镜。所有的伤口都能在一瞬间自动愈合，使出的忍术也是他从未见过的。他想问清楚，奈何斑无论如何也不愿跟他说一句话。   
而且，就像完全失去了自理能力，斑不说话，也不动。若是没人煮饭，就不吃。没人抱着去浴室，也不洗澡。就算被抱着去了，也只是一动不动地坐在浴缸里。柱间无奈，只好每天把饭喂到斑的嘴边，一并帮着他把澡洗了，再为他擦干身子与头发，穿上衣服，最后抱到床上。   
柱间仍在疗伤期，把火影的工作暂时交给扉间，本意是能够在家里好好疗伤。但是终结之谷的战斗已经把他所有的查克拉耗尽，身体未愈，又得同时照顾斑，内伤就反复发作。他想尽快地好起来，村子里的孩子还需要他的保护，更何况，斑也需要他的照顾。   
如此过了一周，柱间的身体仍未好转。更由于日夜的操劳，常常在夜里痛醒并且咳出血来。他已经尽量地忍耐，不让咳嗽声打扰到斑的睡眠。但不知为何，每次只要他一惊醒，斑就会同一时间睁开双眼，就好像根本就没有睡着。 

某次夜里，柱间照旧被痛醒，捂紧嘴巴忍不住翻过身去重重咳嗽。待擦干净嘴边的血渍转回来时，黑暗中的斑睁着一双没有生气的眼睛，也不说话，静静地看着他。  
借着窗外的白月光，柱间看见斑的瞳孔是一片妖娆的紫色，轮状花纹，直勾勾地盯着他，让人看得毛骨悚然。他抱歉地笑了笑，把斑遮住眼睛的长发轻轻地别至耳后，说：“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”   
斑不说话。   
柱间又说：“能告诉我，这双眼睛是怎么来的吗？”  
斑还是不说话。   
柱间无奈，又没有法子，只好往前挪移稍许，把斑捞进怀里，下巴抵至他的肩窝。斑依然不说话，也不反抗，全程就像一只没有意识的木偶，任由他的摆弄。柱间吻上斑的眼睛：“不愿说没关系。睡吧，我一定会保护好你的。”   
黑夜里的斑，沉默地闭上了双眼。 

3.  
第二天清晨，柱间早早地起来刷牙洗脸做早餐。完成这一切，方回到房间里，床上。  
斑已经醒来。晨曦透过窗户，把房间照得特别的亮堂。斑的面容依然年轻俊美，皮肤白皙水嫩，眼底的卧蚕也完全没有下塌成眼袋，饱满紧致。只是紫色瞳孔中那洞察一切又冰冷死寂的眼神透着一股完全不符合年龄的沧桑，就好像浮沉在漫长的岁月里被大浪淘沙洗尽，连一星渺茫的火种都被无情地浇熄。   
有这么一句话，生不知何生，死不知何死。  
柱间莫名地心疼。他坐在床沿扶起躺在床上一动不动却睁着眼睛不说话的斑，拿起桌面上的梳子开始梳理斑那蓬乱的头发。   
“斑经历过很多事情，对吗？”梳子插入发丝，一缕一缕地把头发拉顺。偶尔卡在打结处，柱间就用手指耐心地把发结解开。不赶时间，不用准时回到火影办公室去，他就慢慢地、小心地，把斑的头发当做是世界上最珍贵的易碎品。   
“斑找到那个更遥远的梦想了吗？”有头发掉落在肩上，柱间细心地捻下，又继续梳理，“还是，没能找到？”   
“能告诉我那个梦想是什么吗？我跟你一起想办法好不好？”  
斑闭上了双眼。柱间无奈，只好放下梳子，吻上班的眼睑，说：“没关系。斑就安心地留在这里，我会保护好你。”  
抱起斑的时候，柱间的内脏骤然剧痛，脚下一滑，兀地摔回床上。他脸色一变，顾不得自己疼痛的身体，慌忙看向抱在怀里的斑，嘘寒问暖：“你没摔疼吧？是我不好，我该小心点的。”   
斑睁开眼睛，不明意义地望着他。他面色惨白，额头因剧痛而布满了密密麻麻的细汗，但仍是扯动嘴角弯了弯，柔声地安慰斑：“我没事，别人不是都说我是忍者之神吗？忍者之神怎么可能连抱你这种小事都做不来？我休息一下就好。”   
斑再次闭上双眼。   
房间内沉默无语，偶有窗外传来的唧唧鸟鸣。空气清凉，有习习清风从窗户吹入，卷走室内的闷热。柱间坐在床边，让斑坐在他的腿上，环着他的腰，额头触及脸颊，也闭上眼睛，内心恬静而安宁，就连炸裂般疼痛的内脏，也不那么的痛了。  
很久没有过这样平静的生活了。柱间想，只要斑在，他就能够感觉到活着的希望。   
  
不知坐了多久，屋外传来敲门声。   
叩叩叩，三声，不紧不慢，不轻不重，同时伴随着少年礼貌的问候：“火影大人，请问在吗？”   
柱间回过神来，把斑小心地抱回床上，理顺被他方才蹭乱的发丝，拇指轻抚斑的脸，说：“我去看看是谁，很快回来，等我。”   
房门开敞，男人站立而起往大厅走去，带来一阵清风。斑安静地坐着，听见屋门外断断续续地传来少年的话。   
“族里的长老给扉间老师施加压力，希望能够处死斑大人。还有希望火影大人把九尾交给他们保管……”   
“我听扉间老师说，千手一族的长老这次难得地联合了宇智波的长老，都是希望能够处死斑大人……”   
“扉间老师没答应，也没不答应。只是说看火影大人的意见……”  
“我当然不希望斑大人被处死啊。我小时候斑大人曾经救过我的命，只是，长老那边……这次前来也是瞒着长老们的……”   
“扉间老师曾经问过我，是村子重要，还是一族重要。我不明白，宇智波难道不是木叶的一份子吗？为什么还要比谁更重要……”   
少年的声音渐弱，男人虚浮的脚步声渐近。行至跟前，入眼处是睡袍下瘦得见骨的脚踝。视线往上移，则是初代火影一脸毫无破绽的笑容：“是你们族里的镜。他代表你们一族前来探望，看看你的身体好了没。他还说，宇智波一族等着他们的族长回去主持大局。”   
柱间坐下，把斑按向自己的胸膛，嘴唇轻触他的额头喃喃细语：“斑，你要尽快好起来。不仅是我，我们大家，木叶的每个人都很需要你。”   
这笑容太假了。靠在柱间怀里的斑在心里道，却没有说出口。

4.  
又过了一个月，柱间的身体恢复了许多。虽仍未完全康复，但起码不再咳血了。  
这一天，天气极好。天空是水洗过的湛蓝，空气湿润不干燥。云淡风轻，天高气爽，是个出行的好日子。   
柱间建议外出走走，斑没有同意，也没有拒绝，由此至终，一句话都不曾说。但柱间认为，这个月以来，斑的进步很大。起码不用如刚回来那会儿，必须得由他抱着在屋里走。只要牵起斑的手，他就会乖乖地跟在身后，虽然还得需要柱间喂饭与帮忙洗澡换衣服。  
只要继续努力，总有一天，斑会愿意向他敞开心扉，如从前一样。柱间坚信。  
  
柱间牵着斑的手，站在木叶的街道上。熙熙攘攘，每个角落都是人山人海，除了柱间周边五米范围内。  
半刻前，一位千手一族的忍者莫名地闪到斑的身后，被斑那奇怪的忍术弹在地上，又莫名地死了。   
恐惧，惊惶，是路过此处的村民脸上统一露出的表情。柱间望向不远处倒在地上死状惨烈的刺客身上千手一族的族徽，又看了一眼周围退避三尺的恐慌村民，发现自己竟然一点办法都没有，几乎被无力感碾成碎片。  
这些村民只知眼前的结果，只看见这位曾经袭击过村子的背叛者连一根手指都没动，木叶的忍者就被莫名地弹到地上七孔流血而死。却不知这是千手一族的长老特地派来的死士，在光天化日众目睽睽之下上演一场自杀式的谋杀，目的是为引起无知者的恐慌，进而对他们的火影大人施加压力，最后迫不得已地处死宇智波斑。  
千手一族长老的这步棋下得极为阴险却有效至极。人心是世上最可怕的东西。他可以否决处死斑的建议，却无法阻止流言蜚语的流传。恐慌已经造成，他不能让斑蒙受这不白之冤，也不能让村民们接触这些光明底下的黑暗，进退两难。  
这该如何是好？生平的第一次，他是如此的无力。也是生平的第一次，他是如此地痛恨自己的没用。  
柱间的手颤抖着，冷成了一块冰却渗了满手的汗。他希望这时候斑能够握紧他的手告诉他应该怎么办，或者斑至少说点什么，即便是“这不是我干的”这么短短的一句话也好。   
但是，斑还是不动，也不为自己辩护，就这么一言不发地任由柱间牵着杵在那里。   
沉默，死一般的沉默。孤独，偌大的孤独。明明斑近在咫尺，就在他触手可及的地方，但仍然觉得斑其实远在天边，在他无论如何也无法到达之处。斑的视线透过他的眼睛望向了遥远的不知何处。这种无力感，在斑独自离开村子的那个夜晚曾经有过。那时是斑想要寻找更遥远的梦想而他无法参与。这次，斑终于回来了，却是再也不愿参与他们曾经共有的梦想。  
一样的，遗留他一人，在孤独中无力自救，直至窒息。 

“火影大人！”  
少年远远的一声呼唤打破了此时的僵局。宇智波镜从路的尽头飞奔而来，气喘吁吁地跑至柱间的面前，掏出怀里的卷轴，扫一眼地上的尸体，不知有意还是无意，漫不经心道：“这不是千手一族的叛忍吗？火影大人可能不知道，扉间老师刚刚告诉我的，这人上了木叶叛忍的猎杀名单。既然死了，我等会儿告诉扉间老师把他除名。”  
不知是真是假，总算勉强地蒙混过关。柱间松了一口气，接过卷轴，正想打开，却发现他一只手牵着斑，另一只手拿着卷轴，单手实在难以操作。他转过头去对斑说：“我看一下卷轴。你在这里，别离开，好吗？”  
然而，在他放开斑的手，低头看卷轴的瞬间，斑竟然无声无息地消失了。仅仅一眨眼的功夫，他如同一缕被风吹散的青烟，悄无声息地消失在眼前。   
斑，就这么的不愿意留在这里么？

柱间找遍了整个木叶，接近黄昏的时候，才在火影颜壁上堪堪找到斑的踪影。他一个人站在火影岩上，脚下踩着他的颜壁，瞰望整个木叶村。  
斑的身后遗落一地的树影斑驳。影子穿插在这些叶影花影中间，拉得斜长，就像深陷荆棘的飞鸟。毒刺没入胸膛，飞鸟挣扎不再，无声地死去。  
柱间走到斑的身后，牵起他的手，无奈地苦笑：“你就这么不愿意留在我的身边？”  
如他所料，斑没有回话。他无力地伏在斑的背后：“斑，你的梦想，真的不再有我了吗？”  
可惜斑还是没有回话。 

5.  
留下一个木遁分身，柱间关上门往火影办公室走去。两个月了，他的身体还未恢复完全，但火影的工作已经迫不及待地提上议程。   
自终极谷之战后，木叶曾经的两大战力，千手柱间和宇智波斑。其一久伤未愈，其二不问世事。千手一族与宇智波一族更是就九尾归属的问题斗得势如水火。  
年轻的忍者未成大器，有经验的忍者又年纪颇大。战斗力断层严重，最有实力的，竟然只剩下千手扉间一人。而另一方面，雷之国的云忍村和风之国砂忍村密锣紧鼓地操练士兵，狼子野心昭然若揭。  
树大招风，曾经的木叶因着千手柱间和宇智波斑而位立巅峰，如今两大战力倒下，自然是墙倒众人推。  
木叶村内忧外患，这些事情，柱间喜欢当做睡前故事说给斑听。从前斑未离开时他们就常常如此，躺在床上，柱间说，斑听。斑极少发表意见，但偶尔说一两句，往往是一针见血的。柱间的许多有力的政策，都是与斑在床上讨论出来。  
如今，仿佛又回到了过去的日子。柱间孜孜不倦地说，斑全神贯注地听。唯一的区别是，斑再也没有发表过任何的言论。漫漫长夜，只有柱间滔滔不绝地说着话，陪伴他的，除了斑沉默的双眼，就只有一床渐明晰又渐浅淡的白月光。  
但柱间仍是感恩。斑虽然没有回应，却专注地望着他，没有自行睡去。柱间觉得他的所有话斑都是有听进去的，尽管不愿回答。斑的眼睛会说话，只要他说，就会睁开。只有待他吻上斑的眼睑温柔地道一声晚安，那双眼睛才会乖乖地闭上。  
斑给了他莫大的鼓励，让他得到内心的安宁。只要斑在，他就有活着的希望。  
  
有了希望，柱间的身体一天一天地好转。但外界蠢蠢欲动的敌对势力却是按捺不住了。在柱间尚未痊愈之前，一个白雪纷飞的日子，虎视眈眈多年的云忍村终于发动了久违的战争。  
战场位于火之国的边境，扉间作为主帅，带上村子里的大部分战力赴往战场。还未痊愈的柱间，则作为后方，留守木叶，保护手无寸铁的村民们。   
当另一支比战场上的战力多上十倍的军队突然袭击的消息传来时，柱间正牵着斑，站在火影颜壁上，俯视这片他要保护的大地。   
白茫茫的天空飘着雪，木叶边界的大地上黑压压一片全是攒动的人头。跑在军队之前，则是张牙舞爪被控制着四处破坏的一尾和八尾。尾兽放出的戾气，把天空飘落的白雪也灼成了黑色的烟雾。  
明显的调虎离山之计，只余重伤火影和老弱妇孺的木叶村，才是战争的主场。敌人的打算，原来是把早就成为眼中钉的木叶连根拔起，夷为平地。  
朱红色的铠甲早已加身，铠甲下的藏蓝色战袍被风吹得朔朔。柱间背上战斗用的大卷轴，做好了战死的准备。他转眼再恋恋不舍地望一眼沉默不语的斑，讨了最后一个拥抱，俯身向耳畔：“我走以后，可以把木叶托付给你吗？”  
斑仍是不说话。柱间的语气加了几分恳求：“斑，你真的已经放弃我们的梦想了吗？”

初代火影赴战的那天，天空中罕见地落下了一种红色的雪。木叶边界的战场上，参天巨树崛地而起，巨大的红花怒然绽放，被愤怒的一尾一掌拍烂。红花碎裂成万千细小花瓣，随着风雪席卷木叶村的整片大地，又簌簌地落下。有村民捕捉到风中飘落的一片花瓣，放在鼻尖下一闻，是挥之不去的浓重血腥味。  
而宇智波族长站在火影颜壁上，没有说过半句话。 

6.  
柱间小时候曾经向神明许愿，希望忍界能够战争结束，小孩子不必死在战场。后来，他遇见了斑，发现斑是跟自己有着同样想法的人。别人不明白的东西，斑竟然全然明白。他觉得斑是上天给予的启示，是神明派来帮助他实现愿望的。于是他向神明再许下一个愿望，希望能够与斑一同实现梦想。  
再后来，斑的亲人一个一个地死去，就连自己都败于他的手下。尽管宇智波与千手一族终于结盟，建立木叶，斑的兄弟却一个都没能剩下。于是他再次向神明许愿，希望斑能够找回想要保护弟弟的初心，如小时候一样自由无忧地活在他的羽翼之下。  
不知道是否他许的愿望太多，神明认为他过于贪心，无情降下惩罚。他所许的愿望，最终一个都没能实现。即使村子建立了，忍界的战争仍在继续，甚至由于家族式变为忍村式，战力集中，战争爆发的规模比他幼时还要剧烈。   
而斑，他想要与斑共同扶持一起实现愿望，却因理念不合背道而驰一步步地走向决裂，最终彼此毁灭。  
兴许，这就是斑所说的本末倒置。他一直不懂，斑所说的本末倒置与更遥远的梦想到底是什么，等到稍微有点明白，却已是生命快要走向尽头。

一场战争，漫天硝烟弥散过后，剩下的只有森森白骨、数以万计的尸体与被血染红的皑皑雪地。八尾没有了控制他的人，失去理智地往火影的方向冲去。但此时不败的忍者之神初代火影，已经筋疲力竭地倒在了地上。再也没有多余的查克拉再挡住这只庞大的尾兽。  
天空中无休止地降下大雪，把染红的大地再次覆盖上一层苍茫的白。柱间躺在地上，感觉到身上的冰雪一层层地加厚，却无力拍落。他望向天空，同样一片苍茫的白，厚厚的云层间，似乎看见了一张熟悉的脸。  
“真好啊。这场大雪，不仅把战争的痕迹抹去，还能让我看见斑。如此一来，死在这里，应该还不错。”  
天空中的那张脸上一双眼睛静静地看着他，眼角扬了扬，溢出熟悉的笑意。  
“临死之前还能看见斑的笑，也算死得瞑目了。只可惜的是，没能再听他叫一声我的名字。”

“柱间！！！”  
一声响彻云天的呐喊，携着焦急与愤怒，夹着漫天飞雪远道而来，是熟悉的嗓音。柱间认为肯定是他的耳朵出现了幻听，这时候的斑还在木叶，又怎么会出现在这里？而且，斑早就把他们的梦想抛弃了。  
紧接着，他又听见那把熟悉的嗓音喊出一个他从未听过的招数：“地爆天星！”  
看吧，果然是幻听，斑可不会这种忍术。不过，临死前还能听见斑的声音，这一遭，也算值了。 

7.  
或许是上天垂怜，柱间没能死成。当他睁开眼睛时，看见斑紫色环状花纹的瞳孔里倒映出了他自己的模样。  
重伤躺着地上，斑正往他的身上灌输一种从未见过的奇怪查克拉。而他的身体，正快速地自动愈合，比他自己的木遁查克拉治疗得还要快。  
斑久违地跟他说了第一句话：“柱间，我发动了第四次忍界大战。”  
仍是终极之谷上听见的那种超越年龄的沧桑嗓音。柱间不明白这是怎么回事，也不懂斑到底在说着什么，但是，只要斑愿意说，他就听。  
“我发动了无限月读。可是后来，我发现那不过是一场骗局。”  
“柱间，我的梦想已经破灭了，而你的梦想仍在继续。或许，你的路才是对的。”  
“但是你所建立的世界仍然存在很多问题，你没看出来，我可以告诉你，跟你一起改正。”  
治疗完毕，斑俯下身子，贴在柱间的耳边轻轻地说了一句话。柱间瞪大了双眼，不敢置信地看着斑，眼眶中不由自主地落下了泪水。  
纷飞的大雪终于停止，一缕久违的阳光穿过云层照在他们二人的身上，让人倍感温暖。柱间想，或许，春天已经到了，因为斑这样对他说。  
“柱间，我的梦想，其实一直都有你。”

End.


End file.
